


Waking Up In Vegas

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: anon asked me on tumblr for the Vegas trope. Here is my spin on it! Captain Canary, Canaryfire





	

Two figures lay on a bed together in slight disarray. He was shirtless, but had his pants on which were riding low on his hips. The woman had what looking to be HIS shirt on with a pair of bare legs peeking out the bottom. There was a light blue dress draped over the end of the bed as well as his tie and jacket. The woman woke first. Her nose scrunched and she winced, her features twisting while she brought a hand up to her head. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, her fingertips wiping away the sleep and smearing the last remnants of her eyeliner up toward her eyebrow. She sat up then froze, looking around her until zeroing in on the man beside her. Her hand went up to her mouth to silence the shocked squeak, barely managing to muffle it. She eased out of bed, snapping her dress off of it and quickly stepping into it. She tossed his shirt to the floor then pulled up the straps of the dress. She started to wildly look around the hotel room that was NOT hers for her shoes and purse. She found the purse near the large desk and the shoes by the door. She looked around for a moment, taking in the sights of what was a really nice suite. Nicer than the one both she and the man in the bed had booked.

 _Seperately_.

For their trip to Vegas with her sister and his best friend.

“Fuck, Laurel, what did you do?” she asked herself, pulling on her heel. It wasn’t until she grabbed for the other shoe that she noticed it. A ring, a very NICE ring, sparkling at her from her ring finger on her left had. She froze, her jaw dropping, while taking in the dazzling diamond of what was so obviously a wedding ring. Her head snapped back toward the open door of the very nice hotel room, suddenly realizing they were in the Honeymoon suite. What gave it away the most? Not just the ring. On a table was a large fruit basket, an opened bottle of champagne, and bowl of strawberries that was half empty. She rushed to the door, opened it, and practically ran toward the elevator, all while softly cursing. She mashed the button to the floor of her actual room. Biting her bottom lip nervously she started tapping her foot. When the elevator opened she ignored the stares of those waiting outside the elevator and rushed to her room. She whipped open her clutch, pulled out her hotel key, then ran inside and let the door close behind her. She welcomed the darkness that engulfed her, the sun not quite yet high enough in the sky to illuminate her hotel room.

“What did you do?” she asked herself again, dropping to the end of her bed, a look of fear and bitter regret on her face as she rose her hand once more to look at the ring on her finger.

..

..

..

“She sounded upset,” said Sara, slipping on her sneakers. “God. I hope this isn’t because of Oliver. That guy totally messed up her life and she’s still hung up on him. As of late he’s the one thing that’s been making her cry the most.”

“If you want I can beat him up for you,” murmured Leonard from beneath the blanket he’d tossed over his head before she’d turned the light on to find some clothes.

“No offense, Sweetie, but he’d take you in a fight.”

“I’ll just shoot him.”

Sara laughed at that, pulling her hair up in a messy bun, before flipping off the light. She went to the bed, tugged at the sheet, and it fell away so that her lips could connect with his in the dark. Morning breath be damned, she always wanted her morning kiss. The desire to just lay back down and kiss him all morning became strong so she broke the kiss, gave his ass a playful swat, then stood from the bed.

“I’ll bring back breakfast. Have fun sleeping in.”

“Have fun diffusing the bomb that is your sister.”

Sara flipped him off and she knew he’d seen it from the chuckle she heard as she opened then closed the hotel door behind her. Sara walked down the hall, then stopped three doors down from her room and knocked. The door opened almost immediately and Sara was grabbed by the arm and yanked into the room. She stumbled over her feet while Laurel closed then locked the door behind her.

“Jesus, Laurel, what is your deal?” asked Sara, rubbing her arm. Her blue eyes widened as Laurel lifted up her left hand, and Sara grabbed at it to stare at the large rock on her sister’s finger. “Holy. _Shit_. Did you get _married_?”

“I think so.”

“You _think_ so?”

“I don’t remember,” said Laurel, wincing as she pulled strands of hair out of her face. It was then Sara took in her appearance. She was still wearing the same dress from last night. She looked haggard and Sara felt some sympathy for her sister. She’d been there, feeling like shit the next morning after one hell of a night.

But she’d never gotten hitched during one of her drunken exploits.

“What do you mean?” asked Sara.

“I got drunk. The last thing I remember is meeting him at the bar downstairs. Shit… Why can’t I remember? I’ve never blacked out like this before.”

“Tell me what happened.”

“Well, I called Oliver”

“Oh God please tell me you didn’t marry Oliver!”

“It’s not Oliver.”

“Thank GOD,” said Sara, blowing out a sigh of relief. She then frowned, scratching at the top of her head while thinking. “Then… Who is it?”

“I…” Laurel frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at her feet before mumbling a name. Sara made a questioning look, showing Laurel she hadn’t heard her, and she took a deep breath before pushing the words out. “It’s Mick. Sara, I woke up this morning. In bed. With _Mick_. _Rory_.”

“Oh _shit_.”

“Yeah, _‘oh shit_ ’.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing.” Laurel started pacing, arms wrapped tightly over her chest. “I left before he woke up.”

“You left the man in bed?” asked Sara with a laugh.

“In the Honeymoon Suite.”

“Dinah Laurel Lance… Look at you.”

“This isn’t funny, Sara!” snapped Laurel. “This is serious!”

“I know, I know…”

“How could I be so _stupid_?”

“Alcohol will do that to you. Believe me. I know. From all the times you lectured me, who would have thought the roles would be reversed,” said Sara with a smirk.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“How about you go take a hot shower and change. We can work out a plan together.”

“Okay, that’s good, thanks Sara.”

Laurel went into the bathroom, letting the door close behind her. Sara had a question burning at the tip of her tongue that she wanted to ask so badly but didn’t dare to. Not yet. She wanted to know why, if she was so upset about the idea, she was still wearing the ring on her finger. Maybe it was the shock? Either way, Sara would leave that question for later. Now? All she could do was pick up her phone, click Leonard’s name, and send him one _hell_ of a text.

.

.

.

Mick woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door. He groaned, barely lifting his head up off the pillow and wiping the drool from his cheek, before rolling over and trying to fall asleep again. The knocking, however, continued and Mick finally got out of bed. He noticed he was alone, which he was fine with, it just meant he could enjoy the rest of the time in the room in solitude. Or so he thought.

“What?!” he snapped while whipping open the door. 

There, on the other side of the door, was his best friend holding up a cellphone. Leonard almost hit him with the damn thing as he held it up to his face. The glare of the screen had him closing his eyes with a slight wince before batting his friend’s hand away.

“What’s you’re problem?”

“What’s _my_ problem? What’s _your_ problem, Mick?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Did you even read the text?”

Mick sighed, snatching Leonard’s phone, then frowned deeply as he read a text from Sara to Leonard. Apparently, Laurel thought they were married… but that wasn’t what had happened last night. 

“Shit.” Mick handed Leonard back his phone. “Fuck.”

“Explain,” said Leonard, pocketing his phone, leveling his friend with a stare that left Mick with no wiggle-room.

“Ran into Laurel at the bar,” said Mick, going for the champagne. He didn’t care that it was morning. He needed a drink. Especially when he got to the part he knew would piss Leonard off. “She was all mopey about some douche. So, for once, I played nice and bought her a drink. Well, maybe more than one, but the girl needed to unwind and have a good time.”

“Fast-forward to the part where you got married.”

“We’re _not_ married,” said Mick, drinking directly from the bottle. He grabbed a strawberry and bit into it, enjoying the taste of it with the still slightly bubbly alcohol. 

“Oh?” asked Leonard with a raised brow. 

“I was paying for the drinks and accidentally pulled out the box with your ring in it while finding my wallet.” Mick swallowed, seeing the sudden fury in his friend’s eyes made him uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, Snart, but she had questions. She promised not to tell but while she was looking at the ring someone thought I was proposing to her. Well, we started getting free shit tossed at us and… Uh…”

“Let me get this straight,” said Leonard calmly, despite the angry inferno in his eyes. “You and Laurel used MY engagement ring, the same ring I trusted you to pick up from the jeweler so that Sara didn’t get suspicious, to con Vegas into giving you free stuff?”

“Our tab was paid, got a dinner… And one of the owners of the restaurant we were in put us in the Honeymoon Suite. We figured, what the hell? Had a fun time in the room drinking free booze. Laurel got tired and wanted to sleep there. Believe it or not she’s a fun drunk. I was a gentleman. Let her wear my shirt before she passed out on the bed. I, uh, was going to sleep on the couch but she’d insisted there was room for the both of us when she woke up to go to the bathroom. Took her dress off and everything.”

“You didn’t…”

“She was still drunk, Snart… I’m an asshole not a douche.”

“Shit…” Leonard starting pacing. He felt all his plans unraveling. He’d been ready to ask Sara tonight and now… Now he might have to go down to Laurel’s room and just propose right there in the most unromantic way possible. This weekend was turning into a shit-show.

“I’ll fix it, Leonard.”

“Mick,” said Leonard, sounding tired and defeated, and Mick hated that he put his friend in this position. Snart was one of the few people in his life who ever believed in him. Hell, Mick could found the number of people who stood by him on one hand. Leonard, however, was at the top of the list. He refused to let him down. Not like this.

“I know how much this meant to you. I’ll fix it. You just focus on picking up Lisa from the airport.”

Leonard had wanted his sister here but she’d been unable to get there until that afternoon. She was bringing her boyfriend with her, someone Leonard couldn’t stand, but he was willing to make that sacrifice because he made Lisa happy. 

“ _Fine_. You have until I get back to get that ring. Or else it’s Plan B.”

“I always liked Plan D.”

“ _Mick_.”

“Fine, fine, no jokes. Go on, Snart. I’ll get your ring back. Promise.”

.

.

.

Mick hesitated outside of Laurel’s hotel room. He knew Sara was in there with her. He needed a plan to get her out so he could talk to Laurel alone. His plans were put on hold, however, as their voices started to carry out in the hall through the door…

“…will Dad say, Sara? He’s going to be so upset in me. _I’m_ upset with me!”

“It’s not that big of deal, Laurel, just… Get an annulment or something.”

“I can’t believe I got in this situation with that screw-up.”

It hurt, but it was expected. He and Laurel never got along. Hell, last night had been the first night they didn’t end an encounter with some sharp barb or back-handed comment. He knew Laurel thought she was better than he was. Hell, HE knew she was better…

“He isn’t that bad once you actually get to know him,” said Sara. He liked her. He couldn’t have picked a better choice for Leonard. His friend and his boss. The man who took a chance on him when no one else would. “He’s had his problems but he’s worked through them.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not married to the felon.”

“How about I go get some-”

Mick ducked into his room and waited, watching through the crack in his door as Sara left Laurel’s room. He waited until she turned the corner before exiting and rushing to Laurel’s. He knocked, then jammed his hands into his pockets while waiting. The door opened and Laurel’s face fell. 

“I thought you were Sara,” she said, ready to close the door.

“We need to talk.”

“No we-” Laurel tried closing the door but he pushed through. “Hey!”

“Shut up. Just shut up for one minute and listen. Jesus.”

“You don’t get to talk to me like that,” she snapped back, slamming the door closed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” Mick ran a hand over his shaven head. “Look, we’re not married.”

“I—Wait, _what_?”

Mick told her the story of what really happened. By the end Laurel was looking down at the ring on her finger and Mick ignored the weird feeling deep in his gut when noticing she was still wearing the ring. He just chalked it up to too much bubbly in the morning. 

“Look at the inscription. On the inside,” he prompted.

Slowly, Laurel pulled off the ring, then looked. 

_Me & You   
_

She brought her hand up to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as the sentiment hit. It was a story Sara told her more than once, about the first time Leonard had told her he loved her. 

“He’s going to propose tonight. He’s pretty pissed at me about this.”

“Here,” said Laurel, handing him the ring, fingertips brushing together. She quickly snapped her hand back and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. “I… I feel so stupid.”

“Well, at least you now know you’re not married to the screwed up felon,” said Mick with a tight smile before heading to the door. 

“Mick, I didn’t mean-”

“Yeah you did. But that’s okay. Goodbye, Laurel.”

He let the door close behind him with a soft click. 

.

.

.

“Hey,” said Sara, sliding into the bar stool beside Mick, motioning to the bartender that she’d have what he was having. He glanced at her, giving her a slight nod, before sipping from his drink. “Laurel told me that you weren’t married. That it was all a con to get free stuff?”

“That’s right.”

“So what’s with the ring?” asked Sara, her eyebrow quirked. 

“Just a fake Cracker Jack Box piece of costume jewelry.”

“Uh huh…” Sara nodded her thanks to the bartender. Both sets of fingertips pressed against the cool glass, twisting the drink slowly back and forth on the polished surface of the bar as she contemplated her next words. “I know the ring is Leonard’s.”

“It’s not,” insisted Mick. 

“You’re a good friend, Mick, but a terrible liar,” said Sara, finally taking a drink. “I know he’s been planning it for a while. I could tell he’s been… Different. In a good way. This trip to Vegas and him insisting that you, Laurel, and Lisa be here was a pretty big clue.”

Mick remained silent and Sara drank along with him, slowly savoring her drink while he took large gulps of his. He was about to motion for another drink when her hand covered his, halting him. He froze then slowly turned his head to look at her. His brown eyes had a hint of sadness in them, one many people didn’t normally see. 

“You’re not a screw-up, Mick.”

“Not according to your sister.”

“Why does her opinion matter so much to you?”

“It doesn’t,” he said, motioning for a drink with his other hand.

“Could have fooled me.”

“Just drop it, Sara,” said Mick. 

“Okay. Consider it dropped.” Sara pursed her lips, contemplating her own words. “She didn’t take it off.”

“What?”

“The ring.” Sara shrugged. “If she thought the idea was so bad, she’d have taken it off. You surprised her and she lashed out. She feels bad for saying what she said.”

“She’s upset I heard it,” he corrected. 

“Maybe.”

“Can we just… Drink in silence?”

“Sure,” said Sara, finishing her drink and signaling for another. “We can.”

.

.

.

“Miss Laurel is that you?” 

Laurel looked over her shoulder, adjusting her gym bag, to stare at the man who greeted her by name. He looked friendly, mustache crinkling slightly with his smile. She smiled back, unsure of what else to do. She had no idea who he was. He was dressed in a sharp suit and blue tie and had his black hair slicked back.

“Hello. Nice to see you again,” she managed. 

“Where is your strapping fiance?” he asked.

Ah, now she knew why she couldn’t remember. 

“He’s… Back at our room,” said Laurel. 

“Did you two enjoy the Honeymoon Suite?”

“We did, thank you.”

“Hm…” He frowned, pointed at her hand. Her _bare_ hand. “Where is your ring?”

“I took it off when I worked out,” said Laurel, gesturing down to her yoga pants and tank top. “I did’t want to lose it.”

“Ah, that makes sense!” The man smiled again. “You two reminded me so much of me and Andrew. So in love. The passion in your eyes when you looked at him. I felt it deep in my soul!”

“Really?” asked Laurel, curious now. “Just by my looking at him?”

“Like he was a tall glass of water you wanted to drink up. Not that I blame you!”

“Huh,” she said as the elevator doors opened. People walked out but she didn’t go in. She was lost in thought. She snapped out of it when the man lightly touched her shoulder. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Are you okay?” he asked. “You seem… Different. Unhappy. Has something happened?”

“No! I was just… Thinking. Is all.”

“Well, I must go. I have a meeting to get to in L.A.! You have fun on the remainder of your trip. Do tell Mick I said hello!”

“I will,” promised Laurel as he left. She frowned while pressing a button for a new elevator, having missing the first. She thought about the strangers words as a mild headache started to form at the back of her head. She made it to her room and plopped down on her bed, letting her eyes close, all while thinking about why that man would think her and Mick were in love…

.

.

.

_‘What’s got you down?’_   
_‘Nothing… Just…’_   
_‘How about I get you a drink to forget whatever is making you frown like that.’_   
_‘I… Okay…’_

_‘That ring is gorgeous.’_   
_‘Look on the inside.’_   
_‘Oh, wow…’_

_‘They think we’re engaged!’_   
_‘So? Enjoy the free drinks, Laurel.’_   
_‘I… I guess…’_

_‘Mick?’_   
_‘Yeah?’_   
_‘You’re not so bad.’_   
_‘Neither are you._

_‘Forget about that prick, Queen. Any guy would be lucky to have you.’_   
_‘Easier said than done, Mick. But you’re right, he is a prick!’_   
_‘That’a girl. Let’s go find our free room for the night.’_

_‘Can you lay with me?’_   
_‘Laurel, I…’_   
_‘It’s fine. There’s room for both of us.’_

_._  
.  
.

Laurel looked at her reflection in the mirror. The red dress she wore was fitting for Alizé. Leonard had proposed to Sara not long ago and Sara had come running into her room to announce she was now engaged with the same ring she’d been wearing. Laurel was happy for her sister, but she was starting to wonder if she’d ever find what Laurel and Leonard had. 

She passed her fingers through her hair one last time then grabbed her clutch off the bathroom sink. The carpet muffled the sound of her heels. She opened the door at the same time as Mick opened his and she offered him a smile. He nodded, and waited for her. Soon they were walking together toward the elevator. Everyone was meeting in the lobby. They remained silent as they entered the elevator. Others were in it so they didn’t speak about what happened. It was almost tense between the two of them. When the elevator doors opened she almost sighed in relief when seeing the others waiting for them. Soon Laurel was distracted by excited talk of the upcoming wedding as they exited their hotel to hail a cab to the Palms. After dinner, Sara and Leonard had invited others to go with them to a show, but they’d decided Sara and Leonard deserved a day to themselves. With a promise to meet for breakfast they’d parted. Lisa and Cisco went to try their luck gambling. Laurel went to hail a cab and she tensed when a jacket covered her bare shoulders. 

“You looked cold,” said Mick as the cab pulled up. 

“Thanks,” said Laurel, nodding toward the cab. “Share a cab back to the hotel?”

“Why not?” he asked, opening the door for her. She slid in and Mick followed. Laurel stared out the window as Mick told the cabbie where to go. She pulled the jacket closer to her, ignoring how his scent and heat had her shivering…

And not because she was cold. 

They arrived at the hotel and she paid. Mick didn’t argue, just held open the door for her as she exited. It was cool out so she pulled his suit jacket more securely around her. She slipped it off when they entered the hotel and handed it back to him. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” He smirked, putting his coat over his arm. “I’d invite you to come have a drink, but that didn’t work out too well last time.”

She laughed at that, shaking her head. 

“Goodnight, Mick.”

“Goodnight, Laurel.”

Later that night, she lay in bed, looking at her bare hand…

Missing the ring.

As well as the man she’d never known she’d wanted.

 

**END**


End file.
